


Before the World Was Big

by hawkingbishop



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkingbishop/pseuds/hawkingbishop
Summary: Chloe has a surprise for her girlfriend Max.





	Before the World Was Big

Max walked up to Chloe's truck and entered the passenger side. Chloe was sitting behind the wheel of the idled vehicle lighting a cigarette.

"Hey punk" Chloe said out of the corner of her mouth.

Max got in and leaned over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. She playfully reached for the cigarette exclaiming "ugh, no smoking just this once?" but Chloe pushed her hand away.

"Hey! I don't stop you from taking pictures, do I?"

Max chuckled. "That is so not the same thing Chloe. My pictures don't kill you. If anything they've saved us time and time again!"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Alright, sure, hella bad example. But still. They're expensive. Can't have you wasting my hard earned cash now can I?"

Max smirked as she buckled her seatbelt. "So where are we going? You said it was a surprise. You know I don't do surprises."

"Well too bad girl. The reveal is gonna have to wait. It'll be worth it, trust me." Chloe flicked ashes from her cigarette out the window and put the car into gear.

Max pulled out her binder of CDs and flipped through it looking for the perfect road trip music.

Chloe asked "what about some Girlpool? I haven't listened to them enough, lately."

"Sounds good to me." Max turned the pages of the CD binder until she found the "G"s. 

She put "Before the World Was Big" in and turned up the volume. Chloe skipped to track three, her favorite song.

I just miss how it felt standing next to youWearing matching dresses before the world was big 

"This is totally our song babe." Chloe said as she smiled at Max.

Max smiled back. "I know dude. You tell me every time we listen to it."

"Well, hell, it's a great song and it's our song and I like saying that: 'our song'"

"Yeah. It is pretty cool. Our song. ...In the middle of our beats."

Chloe looked sidelong at Max and snorted. "You're the worst."

Max lightly pushed Chloe's shoulder and responded "that's why you love me."

They came to a stop sign. Chloe stopped the truck and leaned over to kiss Max with passion and tenderness. "You know it. I'm only with you for your bad puns." She gave her a couple more small kisses before starting to say "but seriously..."

*BEEP*

Chloe gave the car behind them her finger and shouted out her window, "fuck off dude! I'm trying to tell my girlfriend I love her!"

Max's face lit up even more than it already was after that kiss. "Wait, for real? Like no joke you're saying you love me? Like love me love me?"

Chloe hung her head and shook it lightly. "Of course dude. I mean, yeah, I love you. It's definitely more than 'like'. I've pretty much known it since that day on the train tracks."

There was another *BEEP* followed by a string of profanities. Then the car behind the girls sped around them and gave them the finger the whole way by.

They seemed oblivious to that as Max reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand. She brought it to her mouth and gingerly kissed it. First the back, then the palm. Then she held it tightly and brought it to rest in her lap.

"And I love you! Of course, duh! Ever since I went back to Arcadia Bay, you've been the best thing in my life. You were my best friend growing up, hell, you're still my best friend. But when I came back, you were by my side through everything. You helped me navigate these powers. You believed in me. I actually loved you since before I even left Arcadia Bay the first time, but I never knew how to say it. I was too scared."

Now it was Chloe's turn to kiss Max's hand. She smiled brightly at her as they turned down a side street.

"I guess I should've joked about you loving me earlier. Then we could've been saying it, being losers in love for even longer."

Everyone's a prophet when they don't know what to say  
Hard to remember your coat's checked at the end of the day  
And if I told you I loved you, would you take it the wrong way?

"No, this is perfect. It suits us."

They held hands in blissful silence, excluding the music. Both smiling and sneaking glances at the other. Finally Max broke the silence by asking "so are we almost there? The suspense is killing me!"

Chloe squeezed Max's hand and said "almost dude, calm your tits!"

Max threw Chloe's hand back at her and grabbed her own boobs. "They seem pretty calm to me."

Chloe laughed under her breath and reached over to take a handful of her girlfriend's left breast. She gave a short squeeze and said "yeah I guess you're right."

Max rolled her eyes.


End file.
